


【杯拔】非典型性/Unorthodox Sex

by Andree



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, 杯拔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: Will是Alpha中的异类，正如Hannibal是Omega中的异类。但是天知道他们有多契合。207薇薇出狱后潜入拔的厨房，用枪指着他的画面太好射了，拔侧头躲避的样子太好射了，拔杯之间权力上风的博弈tension太强，这就是为什么我写了这个。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【杯拔】非典型性/Unorthodox Sex

-1-

大多数Alpha认为生物本能是自然赐予人类的礼物，Beta和Omega会本能地规避他们的愤怒，本能地服从他们的命令，本能地取悦他们。文明时代到来之前，信息素掌控一切，Alpha狂妄而强大，唯一能夺走他们掌控权柄的只有热潮期的Omega。毕竟生物本能的金字塔尖上除了“生存”，还有“繁衍”伫立。

显然，Will Graham绝非大多数Alpha，他憎恶自己的Alpha本能，自大、侵略性、掌控欲、领地意识、与其他Alpha的针锋相对。

他的Alpha特征在十三岁时开始崭露，个子迅速拔高，紧实的肌肉在他宽大的旧衣服下慢慢成型。他的父亲，一位平庸的Beta蓝领工人，为此曾兴奋不已，直到Will在情绪失控时用爆发的信息素让他毫无尊严地跪缩在地。冷静下来的Will花了很久才安抚住惊恐的父亲，给他蜷缩躲藏造成的挫伤上了药。之后，他开始了节食。

营养不良的发育期削弱了Will的Alpha特征，他体型偏瘦小，不渴求关注与服从，不展露控制欲和领导力，被认定为占大多数人口的Beta群体里性格怪异的一员。多梦、盗汗、失眠、精神状态不稳定也接连而来。他不确定这是身体上的问题，还是受共情能力所扰。总之，在抑制剂的帮助下，他与Beta无异，甚至很长一段时间里，他自己都忘记了自己真实的第二性别。

直到某一次疗程里，那个拥有见鬼的洞察力的心理医生问他：“告诉我，Will，你为什么厌恶你的第二性别？”

Will从汗湿的双手里猛然抬起头，捕食者般的视线锁定住威胁感的源头，久违的本能从脊椎深处苏醒。温和的室内灯光下，他能看清Hannibal的瞳孔因他的盯视而缩紧，继又扩张。

Will抚平来自Alpha那部分的躁动，将思维导向共情——他的本能牵动了Hannibal的——一点明悟让他勾起一侧的嘴角，“那你，Dr. Lecter，又是为什么要隐藏你的第二性别呢？”

这位兼具Alpha的体格、能力与Beta的平和的社会精英是个Omega。被普遍认为脆弱的、未配对的Omega。

医生没有展现出防御姿态，这意味着Will没有冒犯到他，或者他根本不以此为弱点。他变换了一下双腿交叠的坐姿，右腿在上，西装裤脚下嶙峋的脚踝也许是他身体上唯一一处能展现出Omega易碎特质的地方。

Will尽力将自己的视线焦点钉在Hannibal的口袋巾上，避免滑向深渊。

“进入农耕时代前，人类很难不通过信息素分辨出Alpha与Omega，他们同样强健、凶悍，Alpha是供养族群的主力，而Omega则要保证族群的延续，Alpha与Omega保持着权力的平衡。”Hannibal将手指搭成塔状，“人类社会的发展逐渐驯服了Omega的野性，他们不再需要在危险的野外保护子嗣，不再需要狩猎野兽为后代提供充沛的营养。篱笆、土墙、砖瓦、水泥，坚固的居所和充足的食物带来的安全感令Omega退化成如今普遍认知的形象。”

“你并非标新，而是进化，或者说返祖。”Will读出Hannibal陈述之下的台词。

红褐色的眼睛里流露出些许被读懂的满足，“我的隐藏并非出于恐惧。”

“你认为我的厌恶出于恐惧吗，Doctor？”Will狠狠揉了下太阳穴。他知道自己已经吃了四片阿司匹林了，但颅骨下扭曲的疼痛迫使他想吃更多。

“厌恶大多源于恐惧。”他的表情维持着平静，不带有倾向。

Will深吸了一口气，把脸皱成一团，“不，我不害怕我的第二性别。”

医生没有再展露原始Omega的野性，话题圆滑地回落到钝角上。

-2-

Hannibal预料到Will会在出狱后主动来找他。也许会在他发现Hannibal与Alana的情人关系之后，也许会在对揭露他开膛手身份的行动中一筹莫展之后。再次被Will用枪口瞄准的确在他意料之外，但并不意味着他没有对策。

他好奇自由的棋子引导出的局面，也享受作为执棋者胜券在握的掌控感。这意味着他总会保留一些逆转局势的后手。

他在Will身上看到了潜力，这种潜力也伴随着惊喜和莫测。他谨慎地用语言拨动着Will内心的天平。在那么一瞬间，他在Will的眼睛里捕捉到了如同镜像的黑暗的欢愉，那一刻里他丝毫不怀疑Will扣动扳机的决心与能力。

但这不够，还不够。Will在意识到他可以毫无阻滞地扣动扳机时也会意识到他不会满足于像杀死Hobbes那样杀死Hannibal。他会用更私人的方式，看着Hannibal眼中的灵魂在他手中缓慢地干涸。

这一刻，被Hannibal用毅力、理智和药物压制了数十年的Omega本能席卷而来。信息素潮涌的爆发在数秒内影响了整个房间。Will握枪的手臂肉眼可见地抽搐了一下，睫毛慌乱地扇动了两秒才重新看向Hannibal。

Omega信息素潮涌是Omega在面对无法抵御的伤害时的身体本能，短时间内释放的大量信息素足以让Alpha放弃理智不顾一切地去保护受伤害的Omega，对信息素不敏感的Beta效果不会如此显著，但依然有效。这是Omega鲜少成为谋杀案和恶意伤害案件受害者的主要原因之一。

“这……这就是你让我拥抱我的天性的方式吗，Doctor？”Will艰难地吞咽下因为被如此美好的气味包围而不断上涌的唾液，他尽力了，仍然不能让自己的声音保持平稳，“抛弃理智，成为遵从本能的野兽？”

“相信我，Will，我从无意让我的本能占据上风。”Hannibal不再侧头避开枪口，避免将自己的脖颈暴露给表露出侵略性的Alpha，“只能说我的身体对你危险程度的判断超过了我理智的估计。”

受到Omega信息素潮涌牵引的腺体在短时间内代谢掉了抑制药物，迅速释放出回应的信息素来安抚Omega。

_Fuck！_ Will难以置信地松开一只握枪的手去抹掉额头上的汗水，他的身体不由自主地在安抚Hannibal。他在同时扮演威胁和安抚的角色。而且他他妈的还硬得发疼！

他不知道是承认他在暴力中取乐更糟，还是承认Hannibal是他本能选定的伴侣更糟。

“你的确认为我会开枪。”Will抬高了枪口，准星正对Hannibal的眉心。但刚才绞紧空气的危险气息已经明显淡去了，Hannibal越过枪身直视他的眼睛。

“不，但我的确认为你会杀了我。”Hannibal向前跨进一步，冰凉的枪口抵住他额头因信息素潮涌而发烫的皮肤，“以更亲密的方式。”

他容许自己闭上眼睛，暂时交出棋局的掌控权。沉重的金属撞击声传来——不是上膛的声音。

Alpha滚烫的手掌在他的脖颈上环拢，缓慢地收紧，坚决地一点、一点隔绝掉他的空气来源。

Hannibal不确定自己的眼睛是否还是闭上的，或是缺氧让他眼前发黑，嗡鸣和血液搏击鼓膜的声音灌满了他的耳朵，思绪从他的脑海里抽离。他仍在忍耐着不去挣扎，不去反击，不掰断这对手腕，抽出两步外的厨刀划开他的动脉或是用高脚杯的碎片刺穿他的太阳穴。

他致命地好奇那个他从笼中释放的茧里会钻出什么。

“Fuck！”

掐紧他脖颈的双手松开了。一只伸向他的领口，扯开他的领结，崩落了衬衣最上面的两枚扣子，让他更顺畅地呼吸，另一只捏住了他的后颈，将他的深呼吸用暴躁的亲吻打断。

Hannibal将Will深深吸入，松木、溪流、积雪、狗群——沃夫查普的气息，糟糕透顶的须后水和一直被抑制剂压抑的信息素味道——燃烧的壁炉以及，暗涌的海洋。他分开嘴唇和锋利的牙齿，允准Will舌头的入侵。他需要这个来安抚下将Will糟糕须后水的赠予者作为下一个目标的冲动。

热烫的潮湿感随着唇齿间血腥味的弥散而在他下腹聚集。又是一个意外。

信息素潮涌有很小的机率会触发Omega非周期性的热潮期，在契合度极高的Alpha的信息素回应下。

Will碾磨着他们的胯部，圆钝的指甲陷入Hannibal颈部的肌肉组织，他还有机会完成刚才未尽的谋杀，他也有机会在这个食人魔神圣的厨房里操他、咬他、标记他。

Will打断了血腥味越来越重的吻，喘息着咒骂，“Hannibal Lecter，fuck my life！”他闻到了，Hannibal信息素里愈加浓烈沉厚的甜味，他清楚这意味着什么。

他的大脑再次燃烧起来，滚烫的欲望将他的理智圈禁一隅。他憎恶的Alpha本能终于要如他恐惧的那样彻底毁掉他的生活。切萨皮克开膛手，Hannibal Lecter，他曾经的朋友，如今的宿敌，会被他的结和精液撑满，会被他咬破腺体，标记为伴侣。恐惧在他的后脑盘旋，伴随着桎梏松脱的脆响。

“亲爱的男孩，注意你的语言。”

Will对此的回应是扣紧Hannibal的髋骨把他压在冰箱旁的流理台边，手掌沉到剪裁合身的西裤下分明的勃起轮廓上，舌头和犬齿陷入暴露的脖颈，离搏动的血管仅有一层纤薄的皮肤，“我他妈是即将操进你该死的、渴求的、为我分泌滑液的洞里的他妈的Alpha。”

在Hannibal翘起唇角准备回应前，Will抓住他的屁股将他抬到流理台上，倾身用胯部的冲撞压迫住可能的反抗。Hannibal的回应变成了半是满意半是不满的闷哼。

“一个非同寻常的Alpha。”——如此凶猛地侵略却又如此不情愿。

Will将手指插入Hannibal仍旧整洁服帖的头发，揪紧它们把他拉近，在啃咬已然红肿的弓形唇之前贴着他的颧骨低沉而亲密地咆哮，“被这样一个怪胎Alpha占有让你感觉如何？”

滚烫的手指钳住了Will的下颌骨，以不容抗拒的力道拉开了他们之间距离，刚好足够红褐色的眼睛审视他脸上每一丝肌肉的变动，刚好足够他们潮热甜腻的气味在呼吸里纠缠。

“噢，Will。”Omega露出一个极富掌控力的玩味微笑，与蔑视仅有一线之差，“你还远远没有占有我。”

这让Will发出一声非人的低吼，脑中的火焰烧向了胸腔。他身下的Omega是如此强大、凶猛，以被他视为劣等的Alpha和Beta为食，尖利的牙齿能够撕裂任何胆敢侵犯他的Alpha的喉咙，巴尔的摩的一半精英，无论Alpha、Beta或是Omega，都渴望成为他的伴侣。他无法否认自己也曾怀抱过那种渴望，在迷失于脑炎和疯狂的风暴中而这个人是他唯一的稳定时。被背叛的烈火以此为食，灼烧比他想象的更痛苦，刺目的焦痕遍布于他的自尊之上。

Hannibal没有对Will近乎撕扯掉他的西裤的粗鲁行为提出异议。热潮期的情欲也无法撕裂他致密的人皮。他不抗拒Alpha带给自己的快感，粗暴的碾磨、啃噬和挤压带来的欢愉让他喘息，喉间冒出沉厚的呻吟。深金色的发绺散乱地搭在额前，汗液在昏暗光线下的反光软化了他眉骨与颧骨的线条，尖锐的犬齿被湿润渗血的柔软嘴唇掩藏。

这样的Hannibal近乎柔软。这副场景几乎要把Will哽到窒息。意志是唯一阻止他的结在裤子里撑开的力量。

他猛地架住Hannibal光裸的双腿倾身前压，将Omega渴求的、泛着水光的后穴彻底展露出来，粗糙布料下的阴茎摩擦过敏感的臀隙。他们同时呻吟出声。

Will试了三次才将自己完全充血的硬挺从衣物下释放出来，Hannibal几乎要冒着从流理台上摔落的风险松开扣住台边的手去帮他。这不是个好姿势，但Will仅存的理智不愿意承担让Hannibal的双手离开他视线范围的风险从后面更轻松地进入他。

他没有做任何扩张，他不希望插入Hannibal的过程没有痛苦。穴口的环状肌肉在吞下了他的龟头后就不再有让步的趋势。Hannibal的喉结滚动，喉咙深处断续地冒出咕噜声——他在享受这个，享受Will的施暴。

Will无法否认他也在其中取乐。他后退了一点，在倾身继续充斥着血腥味的亲吻时狠狠推挤进半个柱身。一股更加热烫的液体倾涌向Will的阴茎，他不确定那是滑液还是血液，这让一股震颤从脊椎深处爬上他的后脑。

操！操Hannibal那该死的、带着鼻音的、美妙的呻吟！

他咬向Hannibal的下巴，舔舐其上的汗液。顺着那道脆弱的弧度，他一路向下品尝着混着越加浓厚的信息素的汗液。他留下的掌印已经浮肿，红紫交错的诡异图案像是与魔鬼交易留下的印记。

他再次后撤，下一次顶入凶狠得如同猎人将矛尖刺入野兽。贯穿Omega的快感让Alpha几乎要在满足中膨胀爆炸。

Hannibal仰头发出一声介于咆哮与呻吟的声音，脖颈暴露，被光影切割出一道情色的弧度。Will想在上面留下他的标记，不会消退的，炫耀所有权的标记，不止一个，他的咬痕会遍布腺体上的皮肤，侵占满每一处缝隙，再没有他人能在其上添色。

他没有等待Hannibal湿热的甬道适应他的侵入，完全退了出来，满意地感受到挽留的潮热的吸力、听到Omega穴口挽留他时发出的淫靡的声音，再次猛力刺入。Hannibal远超过Omega标准的阴茎因此弹动，将前液溅上Will法兰绒衬衣的前襟。

湿润的蓝眼睛紧盯着Omega脖子与肩膀的连接处，Will因绞紧阴茎的肠壁肌肉带来的快感低吼，牙尖反射过冷光。

他没有去寻找Hannibal的前列腺，暴力地将粗大的阴茎捣入未经扩张的甬道，他希望这成为伤害而非欢愉。但过于契合的身体让Will的每一次插入都为Hannibal带来足以让他呻吟的快感与疼痛。Will确信，由他给予的这两种感觉对Hannibal来说没有区别。

他在Hannibal身上留下了更多指掌状的印记，他将前额埋在Hannibal胸前柔软浓密的毛发中摩挲又迅速撤开，拒绝让自己沉溺在这个举动带来的满足感里。他的抽送用力到足以让Hannibal为了保持姿势而必须用双手扣紧大理石台的边缘。他不想要Omega安抚或崇拜的抚摸，他不想在其中陷入更深，迷失更多。

汗水从Hannibal散下的额发滴落，划过他的鼻梁悬在鼻尖。Will想将它吻掉，用他还残留着他们鲜血余味的舌头扫过他刀刻的眉骨，舔食他充满信息素的汗液。

他的结正在成形，他的腺体将他们周围的信息素浓度推向高峰，他体内的Alpha正在为彻底占有这个Omega而严阵以待。

激增的Alpha信息素让热潮中的Omega对快感更敏感，Will骤然加力的几下插入将Hannibal推向高潮。Omega的精液彻底毁掉了Will的衬衣和外套。但在他阴茎周围猛然绞紧的肌肉群前，这是他不会分心去关注的最细枝末节的小事。

Hannibal松开了扣住台边的手，在身躯要因Will的推力倾斜滑倒前用双腿环紧了他的腰，双手插入他柔软的、太久没有修剪的卷发里。借助Hannibal的重量Will将阴茎推入得更深，顶端挤入生殖腔紧缩的入口让他从喉咙深处发出咆哮。热烫的精液喷薄而出，溢满Omega的甬道，被他的结完整地留在Hannibal体内。

高潮几乎冲散了他的意识，这具身躯被交付给本能驱使的Alpha，他用鼻尖一路磨蹭过Omega毛绒绒的胸膛，在信息素浓郁的锁骨上徘徊摩挲后终于要触碰终点。但后颈和侧颊上坚定的钳制阻拦了他。

“你不能标记我（You shall not mark me） 。”哪怕声音粗哑，Hannibal的话语仍旧浸透了力量与控制。

Alpha发出令胸腔震颤的低吼，尖锐的犬齿充满威胁地崭露。他试图扭动脖颈摆脱限制，但来自Omega的桎梏完全固定住了他。

Will停止了射精，温热的精液充满整个甬道，完全成形的结彻底打开了Omega，这是标记绑定的最佳时机。Alpha从骨髓深处清楚这个，他该扭开Omega的双手，扑上去咬破他的皮肤、肌腱、腺体，吮饮他的鲜血，把自己的唾液和信息素送入腺体深处。

但Alpha的生存本能也告诉他，如果他试图这么做，这个凶猛的Omega会先一步掰断他的颈椎，瘫痪他或是杀死他。

“我不会被标记。没有人能。（I shall not be marked.By anyone.）”Hannibal冷静的声音帮Will从Alpha部分那赢回了些许掌控。

愤怒在Will的胸膛里盘旋。他憎恶他已经做了的，更痛恨他无法做到的。

他的胸腔里发出沉闷的咕噜声，这是Alpha用来安抚Omega的声音，也意味着Will的妥协。Hannibal放松了钳制。

下一刻Will将Hannibal压向另一侧的岛台，原本固定在他髋骨上的双手抚过大腿，握住膝弯前压。Hannibal半躺在冰凉的大理石台面上，Will的结确保他们暂时无法分离，这使Hannibal只能保持脚踝放在Will肩上的姿势，脖子远离Will的犬齿，双腿只能任他摆布。

Will倾身，侧头用犬齿齿尖沿着胫骨滑向脚踝，途经的皮肤迅速浮现出被指甲抓过一般的红痕。他无法忘记那些他独自在沃夫查普小屋里度过的深夜，狗狗们都在沉睡，而他手里握着自己被前液浸湿的阴茎，脑海里想象的是Hannibal用脚踝蹭过他的腹股沟和阴囊，紧紧压向他的阴茎的画面。

这个非典型Omega身上唯一显露出纤细脆弱的地方。他想象过Hannibal在餐桌下用它勾住自己的腿肚，轻蹭过膝弯，停留在腿根。他想象过亲吻它们。

他用布满胡茬的下巴摩挲那处突出的骨节和其下的凹陷，在Hannibal不易察觉的微小的瑟缩后满足地轻哼。他用柔软的嘴唇勾勒过被摩擦得发红的皮肤，低喃，“我不会标记你，Hannibal。”

他望进那双红褐色的眼睛，眼神接触没有令他退缩，Hannibal的姿态所展现出来的易碎感却做到了。

他咬向了Hannibal的脚踝，满意于从他的面具下解读到的超脱掌控的惊异，满意于齿尖破开皮肤与筋腱触及骨肉，满意于涌入口腔的鲜血的滋味。

Hannibal不会被他标记绑定，但他会永远保有他的标记。

_但我会狠狠咬你。（But I will bite you hard.）_

Hannibal再次在Will的眼里看见了镜像般的邪异的欢愉。

-END-


End file.
